FIREBREATHER REVENGE OF THE KIJU
by tyrek allison
Summary: if you read my first firebreather you would understand this one a boy whos father is a giant monster and he has to take his place as king of the kiju
1. Chapter 1

FIREBREATHER

REVENGE OF

THE KIJU

CHAPTER 1

KIJU FIGHT

A kiju pushed me off the ran to the cliff ''DUNKIN'' i couldnt fly up becuase they had me rapped around a vine the whole in my chest was gloing even more my body was getting hotter i could feel i knew it my body was on fire like johny off of fantastic 4 anyway i broke free and flew up behind the kiju they laughed and said silly humans your next mom took out a boozaka and shot at the kiju they fell down the of the kiju climbed back up and grbbed isabell and let go of th cliff "if i go down im taking one of you with me'' ''ISABELL NOOO'' , i got so mad that the flames on my body were getting higher.I flew down to get isabell but i couldnt touch her my body was still on fire,if only i knew how to control it and control turning into a kiju."DUNKIN you can control it you are a special kiju none of us kiju can be on fire like you, you can control it just keep a calm mound'' my dad said ''keep a calm mind'' i sighed the fire went away and i wasnt full kiju anymore ''ha i did it'' i started to fall ''ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh'' ''ho-how do i make my wings come back'' ''your to late my dad jumped down the cliff turned around and said ''calm mind'' turned back around grabbed isabelland him and asgard started to fight but he hit the grounded before i knew it.I was still falling ''calm mind'' my wings came back but i wasnt full kiju ''awsome, ahhhhhh flap flap flap'' i flew up i came back down ''dad are you ok and weres isabell'' he opened his hand ''dun-dunkin'' ''isabell im here are you hurt'' ''she got up looked into my eyes and kissed me ''wha-what was that'' ''i love you dunkin i dont know if you knew that but i loved you when i first met you'' ''i love you to but-but what about cathrine,what am i suposed to say to her'' ''its ok you can tell her'' ''i have to check on her'' ''ok,see you at school monday?'' ''i dont know, mom school monday'' ''oh ya your going to school monday definatly'' '' ya see you at school monday'' ''well dunkin you diddnt kill them you just nutrilized them'' ''ya dad whatever'' ''so will you take the place of king kiju'' ''sure yes yep always'' ''ok you are now king of the kiju'' ''hey dunkin need a ride to cathrines'' ''no mom i think i can find my own ride home'' i popped my wings out and flew to KNOCK KNOCK ''what'' '' is cathrine home'' ''no shes not'' ''well can you tell her i stopped bye'' ''ya sure whatever freak'' i looked at her i flew up and looked into cathrines room she had a picture of me and was crying i flew down and breathed fire in a can and threw it and the door and flew off.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

MONDAY

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock it as the news this time it wasnt music the news said '' ya still school today after what happen at the prom friday night: the girl said :wel tom everybody is sayin a kid got hurt a kiju picked him up but why did it drop him: :well dian i dont know my resorces are say a kid made him fall some kid named dunkin aswarth sometin he has a long last name:,then something snapped inside of me ''KEN'' i got up from my bed and got dressed and ran to the door.''Dunkin were are you going you diddnt even eat breakfast'' ''i know but i have to do something''.Took off my jacket and shirt and popped out my wings and took off to kens house,KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK , his mom answered the door ''can i help you'' ''is ken here'' ''who'' ''ken rogers keny rogers'' ''oh my son no hes in the hospital,are you dunkin'' ''yes mam'' ''o thank you for saving my son from getting killed''she huged me ''but i thought you would hate me cuz im kiju'' ''no you saved everybody from getting hurt at prom'' ''oh well i have to get to school ill check on ken after ''.I got to school and isabell walked up to me ''did you tell her'' ''no her mom doesnt want me talking to her she called me a freak'' ''oh well maybe youll see her today in one of your classes'' ''alright see you later'' she kissed me on the cheak and walked looked at me and started clapping and said ''ya you rock dude your awsome'' one girl ran up to me and kissed me,even troy said i rocked i asked him if he seen cathrine he shook his head no.i got to home room and she wasnt there, after school me and isabell met up '' did you find her'' ''no she wasnt even here today im going to fly to her house after i go check on ken in th hospital'' ''OH SHOOT KEN i totally forgot about him'' ''ya your going to have to tell ken about us'' ''alright take me with you please'' ''ok'' '' i took off y jacket and shirt and popped out my wings ''hop on and hold this please'' ''alright'' she got on and we flew to the got up to kens room and oppened the door ''heyyyyy ken house it going buddy'' ''hey kenny'' ''hey guys hey dunkin whats up with your skin its not scaly like usall'' '' ya about that'' i took of my shirt and jacket again and popped out my wings ''woe dud awsome'' ''ya i know hey isabell can you step out side for a second'' she looked at me ''sure'' ''hey ken about what hppen at prom'' ''ont sweat it you save me sure i might be serverly injured but still its better then being injured'' ''ya well i have to go'' alright ill see ya later'' i steppe out the doo looked at isabell you have to tell him'' ''ok will do'' i ran out side and my shirt was already off so i just jumped into the air and flew off to cathrines house.I diddnt knock on the door this time i flew up to cathrines room she was asleep i knocked on the window she looked up and her eyes widened sh ran to the window and opened it dunkin what are you doing here'' ''let me in'' i crawled in through the window put my wings away she looked at my body ''your not scaly'' ''ya i know'' she looked at my stomach '' look im sorry'' she ran up to me and hugged me and tryed to kiss me ''no get off i cant do this'' ''wha-why not'' ''because im dating isabell'' ''wha-what n oway its not true is it'' i looked down at the floor and looked back at her and shook my head ''get just get out'' ''cathrine who are you talking too'' ''nobody mom'' i turned around and flew out the window before she knew it she turned aroud and looked out the window and started to cry i flew at the looked at isabell ''look kenny um me and dunkin'' ''stpo just stop im sorry about what happen at the prom about telling everbody his dad was the lockth and i love you isabell i love you thats why i went off on dunkin i love you-'' ''stop right there ok just stop ok ME AND DUNKIN ARE DATING'' ''WHAT,is it true tell me your joking'' ''no'' ''HAE YOU ONCE EER STOPPED TO THINK THAT YOUR BOYFRIEND IS A KIJU A FREAKING KIJU ISABELL'' ''well then if you dont like why dont we just stop talking to each other'' ''just stop for one second isabell stop to think that your boyfriend isnt even human hes kiju and on top of that he can breath fire for god sake'' ''look kenny im going to call dunkin and ask him to pick me up ok'' ''ok but look he doesnt even drive, at least im human'' isabell left the room ''hey dunkin can you come get me and bring me homw please'' ''sure''.I got there ''so how it go with ken'' ''not good hes pretty mad'' ''just give him some time to cool off hell be fine'' ''ok then what about you and cat'' ''not so good shes not mad shes sad shes so sad thats shes crying'' ''ah well what are we supose to do ken gets out of the hospital tomorrow and cathrines going to school tommorow'' ''1 how did you know that and 2 i dont know'' ''well i did some research and i guess were just going to have to go with the flow''


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

THE NEXT DAY

I woke up and i went downsatairs to eat breakfast ''Good morning'' ''ya whatever'' ''isabell told me'' ''she told you every thing'' ''everything even what happen with kenny rogers'' ''and so what'' ''i think you should tell that girl your sorry and tell how you feel even if you are dating isabell'' ''thanks mom thans for being there for me'' ''no prob'' ''and you lost it'' ''whaaaaaat'' ''grown ups dont say no prob'' ''o whatever get out of here'' she hit my shoulder and smiled ''see ya later'' ''bye love you'' she gae me the i love you sign ''love you to''.I diddnt take off my shirt this time i just took off my jacket i figured my jacket can cover it out my wings and flew off.I got to cathrines house and she diddnt leave yet she was still in her room looking at the picture she had of me i tapped on the window she diddnt open it but she said ''go away'' ''just let me open up to you please'' she came to the window and let me in ''loo im sorry cathrine but i love isabell'' ''ya and i love kenny rogers'' ''please just listen and stop playing around'' ''fine'' ''i closed my wings and turned her head to were she looking straight into my eyes ''i love-'' ''ya ya you love isabell get out just get out'' ''no i love you to'' ''what'' ''yes i do i love you so muchthat i diddnt want to uurt you and make you cry anymore'' she was looking into my eyes and started to cry she kissed me and i walked toored the bed she fell on top of me she started to laugh i looked into her eyes and pictured isabell ''no this is wrong'' i got up and 'what i thought you said you loved me'' ''yes i do but im in love with isabell'' ''oh i see well can we be friends'' ''ithought you would hate me because i said that'' ''dunkin not everybody is going to hate you just because your a kiju'' ''welll sure we can'' ''ok ill call you to see if we can double date or just talk to each other sometimes'' ''alright'' i had a strange look on my face ''but before you go can i have one last kiss'' ''sure'' she gave me her last kiss i turned around and flew out the window '' love you see you at school'' isabell called me ''so howed it go with cathrine'' ''how do you know this stuff"' ''1 im your girlfriend 2 your mom'' ''shouldve new the answer to that'' ''well it went good she wants to be friends and i told her if she ever needs someone to talk to she knows who to call'' ''oh sounds like you love her'' ''isabell come on you know theres only 2 people in the world i loe you and my mom but mostly you'' ''awww thanks'' ''you know what you hae to do after school right'' ''ya i have to go make up with ken'' ''exactly sooooooooo'' ''ya can you just come get me a on my way'' i hung up and took off my jacket and flew to isabells house ''hey'' ''hey'' she kissed me ''come on we have to go'' i flew up high into the sky and flew to school ''they should make a speed limit in the sky because im starting to think your going to fast'' ''whatever isabell just get of my back'' ''ok just sayin,oh hey why dont you have your shirt of this time'' ''because i figured i could just put my jacket over the holes and no one would notice it'' ''you know i think you look cute with your shirt off''' ''ya i know'' she kissed me and walked turned around ''i forgot to ask you why dont your pants burn when your on fire'' ''i dont know ill have to ask my mom'' ''alright'' she turned around and walked off kenny pulled up and got out the car with 1 crunch and a cast on his leg and arm ''hey ken you got out the hospital whats up'' he diddnt even talk to me he just looked at me with a mad face ''ok akwarrrrrrrd'' i had to get to first period when i got there a sat by cathrine ''so whats up'' ''oh nothing much going on a date with troy later want to come '' ''sure definatly'' ok cool''.Back at the ground were the fainted kiju wur,1 f the kiju got up and picked the other kiju up and brought him back to that cave ''asgard get up'' ''huh who where are we'' ''back at the volcano'' ''oh well what do you want'' were going to transform'' ''what no you cant aswarth doesnt want us to do that'' 'hes not the king anymore his son is'' ''what no'' ''yes so lets go'' they walked toored to the edge of the cliff ''there there it is all you need to do is shoot a vane at it and grab it'' ''ok'' he shot a vane ata glowing rock and pulled it toored him ''this will make us stronger and we will be able to transform into a human back into a kiju'' ''i-i dont know about this vanderwalf''' ''well if you dont want to do go cry back to aswarth'' ''fine im tired of being pushed around lets do it'' he took the rock first and split it in half he swallowed the first part and then transformed into a human ''ahhhhhhhhhhhh'' he started to laugh and shot his arm at the other cliff and it fell completly ''ahhhhhhh im so strong now'' ''my turn'' he swallowed the other rock and he transformed into a human he was on fire 'ahhhhhhhhhhh,wait it doesnt burn it gae me new powers,maybe you got new powers'' asgard jumped into the air and started to fly ''i can fly'' ''isnt that a shocker'' ''i want more of ths rock hahahaha more more more, but first im going to deal with dunkin'' he flew out of the volcano and vanderwalf ran out of the was the end of the day me and isabell met up ''so how was your day'' ''good oh and we have a double date with cathrine and troy'' ''and your not jelous of her and troy'' ''nope'' i gave isabell a kiss on the forhead ''ya whatever'' ''isabell i love you and thats it period'' ''ok'' ''come on i hae to go do something and you do to'' she hopped in my arms instead of my back this time i took off.''Alright we're here'' she hoped down ''thanks il call you if i need you'' ''alright see ya later'' i jumped into the air and flew off right when i was flying cathrine called me,i answered it sounded like she was crying ''hello'' ''dunkin can we talk'' ''sure what is it'' ''can you come meet me some were'' ''ya anywere anytime'' ''what about my house'' ''ya ill be there'' she hung up i flew to her house.I tapped on the window she opened it she was crying she said ''why dont you use the door'' ''your mom hates me and she doesnt want me talking to you'' ''oh'' ''whats wrong'' ''troy canceled are date then broke up with me'' ''what no'' ''ya he said he thinks we should see other people'' ''then troy has his head up his butt'' ''you think so'' ''i know so'' ''thanks dunkin'' ''no prob im always here for you'' she gave me a kiss on the cheak '' i told you-'' ''i know what you said but whats a simple kiss on the cheak going to do'' ''your right, hey look i have to go see ya around'' ''ya see ya around'' i jumped out the window and flew to kanse house i was on the roof and i saw isabell still out side she finnaly kknocked on the door ''may i help you'' ''yes is kenny rogers here'' ''yes'' ''may i speak with him'' ''sure'' she walked up to kens room and knocked on the door ''come in'' i couldnt here them that good so i flew to kens window and sat beside it ken was on his bed listening to music ''what do you want'' ''i want to make things right between us ken'' ''ok let me do it,LEAVE'' ''ken come on let me talk for 5 minutes'' ''ok go'' ''im sorry i know your mad but that doesnt give you the right to scream at me'' ''yes it does'' ''ken i like you but i love dunkin-dunkin is my heart hes the one who keeps me going'' ''ken tok out his earphone ''i diddnt hear you right you said you liked me'' ''yes but i love dunkin'' ''he got out of bed and started liming toored her he looked into her eyes ''stop lieing'' he turned around ''KENY im ot lieing'' he turned around and kissed her shewas pushing away and the finally got him off ''KEN ARE YOU MENTAL'' ''NO im human unlike your boyfriend'' i looked in through the window because i heard them screaming ''thats it im done im done with you and im done with this bye'' BYE'' she walked down stairs and called my phone ''hey'' ''hey ''how it go'' ''not good he kissed me'' ''HE DID WHAT'' i jumped down and walked toored the door ''look dunkin its cool im ok'' ''no im already here open the door'' she open the door i walked in she pushed me out ''i just want to talk to him i just want to talk to him'' i pushed her out the way and walke up stairs and busted the door open ''what'' ''get up thats what'' ''oh its you'' ''ya me so gets up im going to beat your face in'' ''oh realy do you want to feal how hard my cast is'' ''go head try me'' ''he got up and started limping toored me i put my jacket on he hit me in the face with his arm i turned my head then turned back and i could feel pain but it diddnt hurt i hit him in the face he flew back and out the window i walked to the window and jumped out ring on top of him ''next time you kiss her i wont be as easy on you'' i walked toored the door ''im sorry but your son kissed my girl friend and she tryed to push him off and he wouldnt so i beat his face in'' ''oh i see well GET OUT you might of saved my son but you beat him up dont come back ever untill we call you to apoligize you freak'' i looked down at the floor and and thought of last year when troy and everybody was picking on me and now hes picking on ken even though troy still hates me he doesnt pick on me ''you know what i might be a freak but im proud of so why dont you just call the abulance to help your ungratefull son,im leaving are you coming'' ''no ill fine my own way home'' ''fine with me'' i flew off and went to cathrines house she was watching tv.I opened the window ''hey ummm can i spened the night here'' '' sure whenever you want'' ''can i talk to you'' ''sure shoot'' ''well me and keny rogers got into a fight'' ''what the one who just got out of th hospital'' ''ya that one i kinda hit him so hard he flew out his window'' ''what no way'' ''ya he kissed isabell'' ''well were is she'' she found her own way home'' ''aww thats bad'' tell me about it'' ''well your welcome to stayhere anytime you want even if im asleep just crawl in throught that window and go to bed where ever you want'' ''thanks'' i kissed her on the forhead it maid me think of fell asleep on the bed she was laing on my chest i woke up and started to going to happen to kenny what if he dies,then i remembered my dad telling theres a rock in that volcano that bring people back to life and heals all there injuries im going to look for it tommorow im going to skip school and look for it i went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

THE SEARCH

I woke up ''hey cathrine get up'' cathrine woke up ''you have to go to school'' ''just me what about you'' ''im skipping'' ''why'' ''i have to save kens life'' ''but-'' ''i know he kissed isabell but hes still my friend'' i rubbed her hair back and kissed er on the forhead ''i love you'' ''i love you to'' i jumped out the window and went back to the spot were my father breathed fire into the ground i saw his foot prent i could smell kiju but i just ignored it my body wasnt changing i could comtrol it the cave opened i jumped into it and there it was all the cristles i took one again and the smell of the kiju were getting closer.''Were close i can smell him'' ''asgard wait'' ''no im tired of getting pushed around'' ''asgard'' ''no,wait i can hear him hes looking for the life orb'' ''no'' we hae to get it before he does come on'' the transformed into humans.''Im almost there to the volcano were i was first kiju'' i got there i could smell kiju and the rock or and orb i dont know how i knew that.I saw 2 humans on another cliff ''HEY YOU WHAT ARE YO DOING HERE'' one of them lifted up a orb ''HOW DID YOU GET THAT'' the one who had the orb pushed the other one in the lava ''NOOOOOO'' i jumped after him and popped my wings out to fly after him but the other person shot his arm at me and it rapped around me ''AUGHHHHHHHHHH'',what are you'' he looked into my eyes and then he flew up into the sky ''awwwww come on you can fly to'' he dropped me into the lava then he cut off his arm and grew another one''aw come on'' then the other human jumped out and he was on fire ''ok now thats just unfare'' i fell into the lava and jumped back out ''ok you unfare freaks you want to play lets play'' i popped out my wings and closed my eys and turned into a kiju ''AUGHHHHHH'' the whole in my chest wasnt gloing at ''alright lets go'' i flew oer to the one who could fly he punched me and knocked the breath out of me i fell to my knees he wrapped his arm around my neck and backed up i couldnt breave ''aughhh i-cant-breath'' the 1 who was on fire came toored me punched me and punchd me then i closed my eyes and pictured isabell and kenny ''i love you guys,AUGHHHHHHHHHHH'' i was on fire and burned off the arm more like vane.I got up and waled toored the one on fire and grabbed his shoulders ''owe,your-your hotter then me thats inpossible'' he punched me i flew toored the one who could fly he transformed into asgard ''what no no thats not possible'' ''oh but it is'' he said i got up amd ran toored the other one and grabbed his shoulders again i tryed to push him to the edge he grabbed my and did the same ''AUGHHHHHH,WHO ARE YOU'' im you well i have one of your powers'' i looked into his eyes ''those eyes there vanderwalfs,no it ant be'' i stopped in my tracks ''you took the forbidden rock diddnt you'' ''maybe'' he through me into the lava i got out and flew to asgard and grabbed the the orb out of his hand and flew out the volcano he shot a vane at my leg ''AHHHHHHHHHH'' i pulled and pulled then a thorn shot in my leg ''AHHHHHHHHH'' I burned off the vane and flew to the hospital.I got to the hospital and and ran up stairs ''sir sir slow down'' ''ill slow down when its time for me to slow down'' i gt to room 208 i open the door kens mom looked at me ''GET OUT'' ''i can save him'' ''whatever security'' ''listen look this orb'' she looked at ''GET OUT'' i ran toored ken security walked in and grabbed me i turned around and punched him in the face,i turned around and slamed the orb on kens chest he woke up ''huh what happen'' ''he saved you'' ''what but why'' ''no matter what you do ken ill still be your friend'' ''but what i did'' ''dont worry about it, hey tell the doctors to take your casts off'' ''why'' ''because that orb that dissapeared brings people back to life and heals therewounds'' ''realy'' ''ya i hae to go see ya'' i turned around and started limping out my foot was bleeding like crazy ''aw,my leg''.''Until next time i see isabell,i love you''.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

END OR END

It was the next day i had went to school still limping and still bleeding from that thorn ''hey dunkin'' ''oh hey ken'' ''dude thanks'' ''it was nothing'' ''uhhh yes it was im cured'' ''so'' ''what did you have to do to save me'' i looked down at my ankle looked into his eyes ''nothing realy i just went to look for it in my fathers cave'' ''oh cool'' ''hey look i have to go find isabell have you seen her around'' ''ya she went to home room'' ''thanks'' ''no prob''.I ran to home room and she avoided me everytime i tryed to do something walked to her talk to her even hold her lunch i walked toored her and asked ''WHY ARE YOU AVOIDING ME'' ''follow me'' she walked me outside ''now answer my question'' ''i just dont feel like talking to you'' ''oh so thats why huh ever sence what happen with kenny'' ''no not just that-'' ''no guess what kenny's saved do you even know what i went through to get the rock huh'' ''dunkin'' ''no look'' i pulled up my pants she looked at me ankle ''what happen'' ''i saved ken thats what'' ''dunkin i think-'' ''no isabell you look i saved kennys life because i love you and im starting to think you dont love me'' ''DUNKIN WE SHOULD BREAK UP'' ''what'' ''did i studder'' i walked away and flew off without taking my jacket or anything off.''Who cares what she said i dont need her i have myself'' and thats when i stopped and relized everything we went through ''what am i saying'' i looked the other way and kept flying i got to cathrines house she wasnt there i flew in through her window and sat in her school cathrine walked up her stares.''Dunkin what are yopu doing her'' ''me and isabell broke up'' ''oh well are you ok'' ''no i relized we went through but, i guess she likes ken'' ''oh well hey guess what do you want to go out and get some coffe and talk about it'' ''yeah,hey wait'' ''what'' ''thanks for being there for me cat'' ''cat?'' ''ya thts mi nickname for you,i never realy gave isbell a name'' ''well i guess im special huh'' ''sure you can say that''.We left in cathrines car and went to starbucks ''Well what happen'' ''well ever sene that insadent with ken and me isabell wouldnt talk to me,i guess sence kenny kissed her she liked it'' ''oh well im so sorry dunk but ur just gonna have to move on,hey what happen to your leg it bleeding'' ''dam she saw that i was trying to cover that up'' ''its bleeding through your pants'' ''oh well its ok'' ''come on lets go home and pull that out'' ''alright'' we got to her house we walked up the stairs her room sat in her bed she told me to put mi leg at the cave, ''ASGARD'' sir'' ''we have to find the sacred orb'' ''but if we do that we might die'' ''i know thats why were finding to defeat dunkin foever'' ''ok ''.Back at cathrines house, ''owwwww dam it that hurts cat'' ''no shit dunkin its supose to,ok its out'' '' ow thanks'' ''no problem hey ar you speding the night again'' ''i dont know i guess'' i turned mi head and looked into her eyes i could tell something was wrong ''whats wrong'' ''oh nothing its just that i never met a guy like you'' ''what do you mean'' ''well no guy would still be friends with a guy if he kissed his girlfriend'' ''oh so your saying im special now'' ''yes dunk you hae a great heart you heart is kind,gental,sweet,soft,fragil,'' ''huh i wish'' ''yeah your right i wish you could see what i see'' ''ok whatever'' i turned to look at her i looked into her eyes and she kissed me ''what was that for'' ''i-i-i dont know'' i kissed her and she pulled off my jacket and shirt ,and i pulled off her shirt i fell back and she giggled.

TIME LAPSE

I woke up and looked at cat i got up sloley so i wouldnt wake her up ''i forgot school'' ''cat wake up we have to go'' ''ok im up let me get dressed'' we got to school and we were holding hands she kissed me and went to home room i had to go to gym i turned mi head and isabel was lookung she turned her head an walked at the cave,''Vanderwalf i found it'' ''good,give it to me'' he cracked it in half and gave one to asgard the ate it ''AUGHHHHHHH I CAN FEEL IT THE POWER RUSHING TO MY HEAD HAHAHA'' ''AUGHHHH I-I-I FELL IT TO OHHH IT FEELS GOOD'' he fell to the ground ''asgard can you tell were that anoring kid is snce you stuck the thorn in him'' ''yes but he took it out 24 hours ago but i can still find out were he was last night'' ''good'' they got to cathrines house there in the window vanderwalf transformed into a human and flew up into the window in walked into the room ''yep he was here i think he just left for school,but i have a plan'' he transformed into at school,'' ugh coach please stop im tired of runing'' ''hey your gunna have to stay in shape if you a kiju dunkin'' ''shutup'' i saw cathrine walk in to gym '' hey what are you doin her cst you have 1st period'' she slapt me ''what the fuck was that for'' the school started to rumble ''whoah'' i looked into her eyes ''VANDERWALF'' i grabed his shoulders and flew into the air ''AUGHHHH'' i droped him he flew back up and hit me so hard i flew through the roof i saw asgard he knocked off the roof of the school i flew into the school as soon as i saw cathrine ''CAT'' i flew dow and grabbed her a put her on top of a builing not far so she can see im alright ''alright you filthy blood hungry freaks you want to play then lets PLAYYYYY'' i transformed in to a kiju but the whole in my chest was gloing i figured that i was going to turn in fire again but i can control it i think i flew down to asgard ''how did you find me'' ''simple that thorn'' i thought to myself '' im sencing a lot of power comeing from the both of them they couldnt have they takin the sacred orb'' ''look stop right nowi csn help you both that is goin to comsoom you if you keep fighting'' i got hit by a fire ball and fell from the sky ''ahh dam it that hurt'' ''if that diddnt hurt than how about this'' vanderwalf shot 5 needles from his arm and i dodged them but they were going for cathrine ''no wait'' i flew as fast as i can to her and turned around so the needles would go intp my back ''dam those fools there going to die and not by me but sence there going to die anyway i guess it wouldnt hurt for me to kill them myself'' i flew down and went on fire ''die you filthy freaks'' i threw a chunk of fire at the both of them vanderwalf flew up and hit me so hard that when i fell down to the ground there was a hole in it and the needles went farther up my back ''DAMMMMM'' i flew back up and me and asgard got into a fight ''agsard listen to me your going to be consumed by that orb if you dont let me help you'' ''no your going to be consumed by me hahahahaha'' ''dam he wont listen to me what do i do'' ''dunkins out there shedding blood for me and im just sitting her doing nothing'' i got hit so hard by asgard that my fire went away ''dam i cant turn into fire anymore '' ''whats the matter lost your power maybe its because your being consumed by the orb hahahaha'' ''what no way he absorbed my power and using it against me no way'' ''yes way UGHHHHHHH'' asgard was on fire befor i knew it,he flew down and punched me into a building and all the bricks fell on top of me,i got up on fire ''dam you,you want to hert cathrine and my school your going to die'' i througha big chunk of fire at both of them i saw isabell running away and vanderwalf grabbed her ''NOOO PUT HER DOWN VANDERWAL OR YOU WILL REGRET GRABBING HER'' ''SO WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ISNT SHE YOUR EX'' ''how did you know that'' ''oh i know alot, thats why im going to kill her'' ''NOOOOOO'' i flew over there and my flames were getting higher and hotter ''DAM YOU'' i grabbed isabel and put her down i turned away and looked back at her ''RUN NOW'' ''ok'' ''OK NOW YOU CROSSED THE LINE YOU TRY TO HURT CATHRINE AND ISABELL YOUR DEAD AHHHHHHHH'' i lost concuos and my body was beating up vanderwalf and asgard when i gained conuosness i was in the hospital with bruses and a broken leg '' let me guess the broken leg was from the thorn'' ''ya how long was it in there'' ''3 days,hey cat is isabell here'' ''ya shes downstairs in the waiting room'' ''bring her up please'' ''ok'' isabell came up ''cat gives us some privacy'' ''sure'' ''isabell look im sorry for what i did to you but-'' my sentence was cut off because she kissed me ''isabell no i-i-i cant you broke up with me remeber and you wernt there for me when i needed you'' ''but im here now give me one more chance'' kenny walked in ''give her a chance guy'' i smiled and looked at ken and then isabell ''give me one good reason'' ''because shes yours not mine'' ''ha now you figure that out'' he backed up to the corner ''well i knew i just i jsut wanted to make you jelouse i guess because you get every girl just because your a kiju'' ''ken not because im a kiju because of my heart and if yo want o be a kiju why diddnt you just say so theres one last orb my dad told me about it can turn anybody into half kiju'' ''realy you think'' ''ya i know will go look for when i get out of the hopital promise'' ''thanks'' ''no prob but what am i going to tell cat'' ''well shes been there for you no matter what she has a good heart'' isabell said ''but i know that but i dont want to break her heart'' cathrine was standing right outside of the door and heard everything then she walked in ''realy your going to do that to me'' ''cat no look-'' ''its ok i do have a good heart and im here for you when you need me dunk ok'' ''ok'' she kissed me on the forhead ''bye i love you'' ''love you to cat''

THE END


End file.
